Lindsay's war of love
by GreyWolfProddigy
Summary: When Lindsay Lohan is invited to a fashion show held by Charlotte La Bouff, some strange event lead her to discover her true self and calling in the life. Also involves crossovers with other things (not all at once, in a swift sequence) including Cinderella, DC Comics, Marvel Comics and a member of the taxi drivers of Los Angeles.
1. To the fashionhouse

**Note: Here is the first of my story. It is mildly slow pace at beginning, and involves a famous women much beloved by all of us! Please review if you are with time to do so. Juliana.**

The girl with gingernut hair awoke to find that she was alone in the stylish uptown apartment of her own renting. Lindsay Lohan was her name and she was was a famous singer and actress who starred in many top hit movies ; You have heard of her? Yes.

She got slowly out of bed , which had for its red leaves and lots of pillows to lean back on when she collected soft linens . Lindsay has gone to bed early the night before because she had been very tired after sitting scenes for her new movie. The Lande Before Dinosaurs; this also starred dear friends Harrison Ford and Wolf Kahler. She was very hungry and ate then a bowl of healthy muesli with banana and a piece brownmeal toast, and also brewed some black coffee made in the pot . Sitting at her bedside lamp table , they turn on your TV with the remote control to watch the news .

Lindsay saw all kinds of horrible happenings and wept into her break-fasts sorrowful in the heart. There had been an earthquake in Bhutan and a rioting frightful of poor inhabitants of Louisiana in a supermarket.

Off goes the TV and Lindsay tries to avoid the horrors of modern life , in a world where nobody cares about ecology or poor personas... when an unexpected letter through the mailbox slammed. This made her avoid her want to go to bed .

She grabbed a letter opening sword from under the behind of her bed and tore through the letter with the aforementioned. It was unexpected also! The letter was written by hand and read the following:

"For the estimated Lindsay Lohan . You were invited to the fashion show at "House La Bouff" fashionhouse! Where with extra style and promise the only people are ever invited! You are one of those people! We await your attendance and enclose a pair of tickets, VIP!

In good faith, Charlotte La Bouff - owner of "House La Bouff" fashionhouse."

The young film star was bowling over! She had been invited to "House La Bouff" specially by the owner?! A hesitant part of her wonders why in her mind. Is this a still-sleeping dream? Or did the fashionhouse owner Charlotte know Lindsay's interest of fashion outstriped her acting in movie films? She is hastily looking at the tickets, VIP, for a time at which the show would depart. Incongruously the show and cat walking begins in only a half of an hour! Now quite hastened and frantic, Ms Lohan begins to do her cosmetics and is herself with clothes cladding like a ship's hull is in solid steel bedecked. For those with interest in fashion I will describe her manner of dress below;

Lindsay is with much beauty and so her makeup is more natural than most women are wearing in modern times. She have only slight smudging of eye-pencils in midnight blue and her brows above her emerald eyes are drawn on in harsh, intense lines with cosmetic too. She is not with women's blusher but her lips have lip balm of beeswax upon them as sun protection which is in America important. Her clothes are casual but befitting those with stardom. Her torso half is clothed with a sequinned blouse in orange and black hash patterns, hanging loose on her arms like fairy wings draped. She has her favourite denim blue-jeans on her legs with a belt made of cedarwood hoops tied at the leftside. Her boots are black with cat heels and are low to her ankle joints. She also wears a golden diamante ring on her wedding fourth finger of which the origins are unbeknownst to our heroine. And also, very of course, underclothing.

Appalled by her apparent lateness and inaptitude, Lindsay is seeing the clock at her lamp table. She has spent too long getting ready to go, and has not even had her shower or toileted herself. Now half an hour is already gone and she slams her apartment door to hurry to the "House La Bouff" fashionista palace before she misses the show and they close the doors.

Hailing a taxicab on her Los Angeles uptown street, Lindsay shouts to the black man driving the vehicle,

"I am with much haste! Please drive me to the "House La Bouff" fashionhouse and I will pay you double plus tip! Also, I must arrive there soon as I have a reservation, VIP, and will be devastated if traffic retards us further.". The taxicab driver shrugs his shoulders and waves a hand towards the back seat,

"Lady, it takes at least twenty four more minutes to arrive at "House La Bouff" from your place here. I am with fear that you will miss your appointment. There are many other nice and vicarious fashionhouses I can take you to in Los Angeles area though, lady. What do you say to that!" And this revelation of distance forces tears from Lindsay's eyes and she seizes her head in her own palms to hide her face of sorrow. The taximan feels much discord at his words as they are responsible for making this vision of healthy womanhood cry in the back of his vehicle. He is also conscious that time is wasting and he has duties to return unto. The black man gets out of his driving seat and opens the rear portion of his car,

"My apologies, I did not know the fashion show meant so much to...oh My God, you are the film star Lindsay Lohan!" He suddenly realised that his inaction would result in a famous lady who he admires and respects the music of - even having a CD from her in his taxicab - missing out on a great and prepaid opportunity in life and he remarks full of zeal,

"My great Lady, I am apologising for my inaction. Please hold onto your provided belt as I am about to break the highway code!" With this he leaps into his driving seat and behind the wheel of a moving car he begins to drive at break-neck pace. Lindsay is now afraid for other reasons as she does not want to die in an auto-wreck on a Los Angeles highway, and she has little respect or love for the breakers of the law and the highway code...

We know that she herself has from being a lawbreaker greatly reformed. We are proud of Lindsay for this as she has taken back control of her life and thinks better and wholesome thoughts now in the place of once alcoholic beverages and plenty cocaine.

"For my life's sake, please calm yourself and drive normally!" Cried Lindsay as she held the manufacturer provided belt in the auto. The taxicab man was of bent hell to get his idol to the fashionhouse on time however, and so on deaf ears did her protesting sadly fall. Lindsay said the Our Father silently to her head in the rear of the vehicle as the black man made use of profanities and screams out of his front offside window.

"Get out of the road! I am driving for the stars today!" Said the man with his heavy accent of the American sorrowful income deprived neighbourhood. And he sounds his horn in a heroic attempt to clear the highway of other vehicle users. A cart is flipped onto the roof of itself and the occupants do not escape the wreck, and this is unfortunate as they had little strength in their arms to rend their way from the cart's fuselage. The child of the above tardy cart-riders was only surviving lightly and the American ambulance service rushed to aid him; days later the only doctor in the hospital would afford the child the knowledge that he is only living still due to his past consumption of health foods thereof.

Lindsay shrieked in rising terror that swelled like ocean waves as the man driving the vehicle hastily pulled the automobile to a halt.

"Now we are here, lady Lohan. Please disembark carefully and watch for gum on the sidewalk." The starlet staggers from the car after her journey of monumental dread and is proffering many dollars to the bad man, trying in hopeless goodwill to be away with this irksome male.

"Take these and I will go. You have driven recklessly and with abandon and now I am responsible semi-possibly for a murder of innocent Americans!" Lindsay's face was full of grave disappointment and the taximan is feeling much shame and bewildering confusion. He does not know what is happening! And why! The lady asks him to drive quickly so she does not miss her fashion show, and he abides her request...but now he is victim of her vile tongue and cold shoulder. He is inwardly sad for life.

"You don't need to pay me for driving you here, Lindsay. May I call you Lindsay? I am sorry I have caused mental stress and shaking to you. Please take this free journey and be away to the fashion show!" The man's accent is harsh from birth, but shows softness as he realises breaking the highway code and murder is wrong. Our heroine begins to show feminine pity towards the man and offers him a hand.

"I am sorry you feel so sorrowful, my man. I am hoping we can share an olive branch and start a new leaf with this forthcoming proposal of mine." Lindsay flicked a loose strand of hair from her eye which had been loosened by the frenetic journey of posterity: then continued she, "Won't you come at my side to the fashionhouse already? The owner is Charlotte La Bouff and she had provided me kindly albeit strangely with two tickets of similar likeness!"

The black man from neighbourhood gets beside himself with joy and slams a fist on his steering wheel. This is an act childish and uncouth in nature and causes the airbag explodes hence with from the wheel's centre and impacts the taximan in his jaw with a 'poof' noise. He batters it away with his free hand and pays no more heed to this unfortunate happenstance in his workplace auto. He speaks, "Lindsay, you are my heroine and I am so glad to come with you to the fashionhouse. I am with trepidation however as my clothes are not like yours in radiance and presentation. I make only low minimum wage per month and cannot afford denim of good variety from trendy shops..." He gets tears forming in his big brown eyes and Lindsay places a hand of comforting friendship on his shoulder as he finished his previous sentence, "...but if you command it, I am going henceforth with you."

After locking his airbag-sorrowfully-exploded-in-the-front-seat taxicab, Lindsay Lohan and her new friend walk to the door of the "House La Bouff" fashionhouse. It is a large and imposing door and suddenly Lindsay feels a spark of unwarranted fear in her hearts. What if this is somehow a trap? What if I get trapped in there? How will the Los Angeles Fire Department get through such large and hefty doors? How will people carrying more girth that I escape the tower of inferno should this place burst into a fire?

It was as if her companion sensed her trepidation attitude and calmed her with a hand and words,

"Lindsay, this is a fashionhouse. Why are you so afeared? We will have a nice time within and make new friends to add to your network, then afterwards we will leave with no problems and go to a Chinese restaurant for a feeding perhaps?" The black man whose name we do not yet acknowledge smiles broadly and Lindsay notices he is correct. She laughs and he takes her arm as the smartly dressed yet silently menacing doorman lets them pass into the much accredited fashionhouse, "House La Bouff".

 **What will happen within the "House La Bouff"? Is Lindsay right to be so afeared? Who is the taximan so mysterious? Will the fashion show be good or mildly disappointing?**


	2. Beware security men and curious arrival

**Notes: Here is the next awaited installation of my tale. It is a little piece shorter as I am mostly in my garden helping today. We are infested with golden burrowing wasps.**

Lindsay and the taxicab driver were overawed at the innards of the Fashionhouse "La Bouff". For those with aspiration interest of home décor I have described through Lindsay's eyes the below:

The roof was vaulted and betrayed the nature of the building as a monolithic sixty-storey sky-scraper. Granite conglomeration tiles are on the footway bedecked - these are like those in high class hotels, in hash patterns of black and cream. The walls and pillars of support to the building chassis are of granite also, but a selection of fashionable and furry wallpapers are adorning the main corridor and entrance foyer as to bestow an atmosphere welcoming and homely upon the guest. The electric lighting was the multi-faceted chandeliers and hung like diamonds from the vaults above.

The taximan fled to beside Lindsay's side and remarked, " I believed we walked into a Fashionhouse, not a palace of French aristocratic levels!" And our heroine nods in agreement as this is surely the most glamorous place she has ever indeed forseen! A woman both wise and beautiful is from the spiral staircase descending; she has the visage of a sorcerer as she is floating under layers of lace and petunia pink gown. She smiles widely at her guests as the men of frightening security begin to swarm around as protectors of her. The lowly taximan gets afraid and tries to drive Lindsay towards the closed hefty door; but to his dismay it is lodged in the place and he cannot open it... even with great strength.

"My friend!" I am shamed to admit it but I cannot push open this door! Mayhap we are stuck in here with these brutes?!" But Lindsay doesn't hear him because the woman in the beautiful dress is coming to them and looking with a face of much hurt. When she speaks her voice is high-pitched, American and flows with honey sounding.

"Why do you not stay, my guests? Is my invitation and hospitality not pleasing to you?" She looks like she may start her wiping cycle do Lindsay interferes smartly.

"No, I apologise for my friend's actions. We are just struck with the splendour of your home. Are you the one who sent me these tickets, VIP?"

"Yes. I am Charlotte La Bouff, owner and perpetrator of "House La Bouff" and I invited you here because I am a great fan of yours, Lindsay Lohan." The woman blushed behind her veil of blonde pompadour hair and shook Lindsay's hands with vigour. Lindsay gesture across to the black man and says to the Charlotte lady,

"Here is my number two. I invited him because he drove me expediently here when I was accidentally with much tardiness. His name I am unsure to acknowledge, but know that he is of good character, although sorrowful birth." Charlotte walks over and meets the taximan who is still plenty full of concern for the dubious men of security. Charlotte however is very beautiful and, ergo, his attention gets drawn away.

"It is so good to meet an owner of the Fashionhouse see every day on TV. But Lady La Bouff, you must assure me and assuage my heart's fear that these are friendly security guards and not villains." He speaks. The blonde American laughs and taps the taximan's arms.

"Bad guys? No! They are trained security guards who keep the lowlife out of my establishment and uphold the workers rights of the people herein. I know they look fierce but they are friends and they know karate and aibudo. They will protect us at the show. Come let us go - take ahold of my upper limbs." And the taximan links his arms with Charlotte and walks to the fashion hall where soon the cat walking will begin. Charlotte has an unseen liking for this man of low high-school attendance and remarks gayly,

"You remind me of a man married to my good female friend Tiana. His name is Prince Naveen and he is a prince of much European kingship." And the taximan gets all abashed as never had he been referred to as a Prince! He resolved to better himself and be fiance of Charlotte La Bouff so he can be her 'Prince'. He believes a good, pretty and intelligence possessing girl deserves men who are the best they have yet been in life. He therefore resolves to keep quiet with his feelings as he is not yet at this stage in life.

Charlotte takes Lindsay and the taximan to their reserved seats VIP and bids them a good day. The lighting then fails, goes down and the audience who number close to 1,000 people gets desolate and silent to anticipate the one and only beginning. The taximan, we will discover, is correct to be suspect of such proceedings very odd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Fashionhouse "House La Bouff"! We have gone to great lengths today to give you the marvellous collection forthcoming! Dresses, frocks-maxi and gowns of the globe!" Up come the light and the audience begin to applaud.

Beautiful women in all shapes, sizes, stages of health and ethnic denominations patrol the stage now. They are the models who show off the gorgeous articles of clothing. Everyone applauds virulently and a good time is had by each persona. Lindsay marvels and wishes she could have such brilliant articles. Instead she is with only a leather bikini acting in her new film as she plays a neanderthal women from before dinosaurs roamed soil. The director, Quentin Tarantino, believe only realistic garments must be worn for his dinosaur film. Secretly, Lindsay makes note of clothes she will later visit and purchase on the reverse side of the fashion show programme.

The dresses get more and more extravagant incrementally as the taximan whispers against Lindsay his wishes,

"Lindsay. How can man make such wonders? These dresses are not only improbabilities of nature - this one you see is made from literal gold - but the monetary worth bypasses the national earnings of a small country sadly impoverished! I should think." And Lindsay also believed this to be true. The dresses became increasingly impossible and it emerges that they are not only of gold, but of platinum, silver, magnesium and jewels also forged. Lindsay is now afeared also as this is not good behaviour when some people of Earth go without food.

"Come on, my man! We will be detectives and solve this case!" And Lindsay pulls the taximan upright and opens her airways to shriek above the clubbing music,

"Miss La Bouff! Why is your Fashionhouse having support for unethical in nature practices and dresses of impossible magnanimity?" But her voice is drowned by the noise and kept silent by music. Alarmed but now determined, the taxicab driver tugs on Lindsay's floating sleeves of clothing and points across the field of fashion to Charlotte La Bouff's seated position.

"There! I have seen her there! She is with magic playing I fear. Do you see she is wearing a glove? It is with pure power and gemstones bedecked and my skin is prickling and stirring as a result of this fact! It is sorcery! But unclear to my eyes." Lindsay Lohan feels the unnatural pull of happenstances unknown on her own skin and heart and turns to her friend.

"Wait here for me to come back again. I won't let you get injured because of my walking and fussing! I must stop this before it goes too far!"

"No! Charlotte does not seem to be aware of her actions. She is like a child playing with infernos and is only playing with the glove because she does not understand what else is happening! It must be a force she is unwary of as yet...please let us help her rather than punching in head!"

Lindsay and the man whose name is so unclear to us shake and make a deal before running towards the unwary fashionista, Charlotte La Bouff. Lindsay is angered now and shouts many a warning before overturning a passing table. Charlotte is mighty bewildered and is consternating,

"No! Stop your disruption! Help me. Security!" She begins the weeping and the security men of so much prior concern begin to hinder the way of the taximan's progress. He struggles with valiant faith...but they come to subdue him and are forced to use their aibudo. As Lindsay reaches the "House La Bouff" owner, a scream tells of her erstwhile companion being disarrayed.

"Charlotte! You did not say you had magic! Do not continue it! It will destroy your good life and house and will instead with sorrow and endless greed fill you!" Charlotte looks at her glove in fear...the back at Lindsay. She starts enunciating,

"But Lindsay, I..."

It has no time remaining. The sky cracks in an emerald gold light and the cat walk is menaced with electricity from an otherworldly source. The ground shakes like an earthquake and the air pressure rises like an unbearable in the ears passenger jet plane descent. Charlotte screams and Lindsay is rendered unto unconscious dreams. The taximan is subdued and fearing for his life. The security men cease their aibudo and stare in lawful beholding.

Like a lightning bolt from Heaven approaches a man with a sonic boom and much dust and shrapnel glass swirling about. Gold and emerald swirl around his persona like a mystical pair of pets. He is with a long and dramatic cape strewn. He is opening his vibrant and disconcerting eyes and raising his head for all to see. His voice is cultured, American and West Coasting accent.

"Charlotte La Bouff! I am here for the Infinity Gauntlet. You do not have sole rights! The universe was torn apart by myself to claim this small glove! I have much power beyond your imagination and I need this item with which Coast City will live again at my hands!" Charlotte screeches a little piece.

"But who are you? My home is ruined!"

"I am not important to your life and home. I am needing the glove more than your needs for your life and house: these are outstriped! I was once a man of this world - but universes away - called Hal Jordan. My real and new name is Parallax!"

The taximan was right to be so afeared and afflicted. This Parallax was a killer of the ground!

 **Who is Hal Jordan? Why does he need the clothing of Charlotte La Bouff to entrap? Is this the end of heroic Lindsay and her unknown friend? I am writing more soon. After many the wasps. Juli.**


End file.
